Un nouveau départ
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Harry retrouve Hermione cinq ans après sa disparition lors de l'attaque de Poudlard pendant leur sixième année. Mais bien des choses ont changé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. HGSS et HPDM


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit pendant mes heures de boulot, quand je n'ai pas de travail et que mes dossiers sont nickel ! Maintenant, je n'ai pas de mérite, mon travail n'est pas facile, mais j'ai quelques facilités reconnues par ma hiérarchie, mon boss est content de moi, et m'autorise à faire ce que je veux !

Je m'atelle à présent à une vie moldue que vous attendez tous avec impatience. En espérant que vous aimerez le modeste travail qui suit.

Disclaimer : tous les persos sont à JKR !

**

* * *

**

UN NOUVEAU DEPART

Harry resta devant la maison, figé, incapable d'avancer d'un pas. Il savait qu'il allait la trouver là. Cela faisait cinq ans à présent, cinq ans, qu'elle avait disparu, mais restant dans l'ombre à aider l'Ordre du Phénix à vaincre… Elle était si bien cachée que personne n'avait pu savoir où elle était, et pourtant, chaque semaine, ils recevaient des informations précieuses sur les mouvements des Mangemorts, des attaques prévues et que l'Ordre arrivait à contrer. Et Voldemort avait enfin été vaincu, suite à un duel que beaucoup qualifieraient de titanesque. Mais tout ce qui restait à Harry était un goût amer. Il avait tué. Et malgré le soutien des Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il était un meurtrier. Sans oublier son obsession : Hermione. Où était-elle ? Comment obtenait-elle toutes ces informations qu'elle leur faisait parvenir, tout en restant hors de portée ? Ron et lui avaient tout tenté, remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, mais Hermione étant ce qu'elle est, si elle voulait être introuvable, elle prenait les mesures nécessaires. Avec les premières informations qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir, elle avait joint une lettre pour leur demander de cesser de la rechercher. Elle leur expliquerait tout un jour, elle leur en faisait la promesse. Elle avait demandé à Harry de continuer la lutte, elle les aiderait de son mieux de son refuge.

Elle avait disparu à la fin de leur dernière année. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques jours à faire, ils avaient passé leurs ASPIC, et les résultats leur parviendraient sous peu. Hermione stressait à chaque minute, comme à son habitude, et ils étaient encore insouciants, malgré la menace permanente. Puis vint l'attaque. Dans la confusion, ils avaient été séparés. Hermione d'un côté, Harry et Ron de l'autre. Les Mangemorts avaient été repoussés grâce aux escadrons d'Aurors de France et d'Allemagne venus en renfort, et il avait repris conscience à l'infirmerie. Il avait le souvenir net de l'avoir vue inconsciente dans un lit voisin du sien, avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Puis à son réveil, elle avait disparu. Mme Pomfresh et Mme Weasley ignoraient où se trouvait la jeune femme. Ron, Ginny et lui étaient mortellement inquiets.

Quand il reçut sa première lettre, quelques mois après sa disparition, il se jura de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort, et de la retrouver ensuite. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, même s'il était pour cela un meurtrier, alors que le monde sorcier le traitait en héros. Il s'était remis à sa recherche, et c'était grâce à l'aide inattendue de Drago Malefoy qu'il avait pu retrouver sa trace. Ron était pessimiste. D'après lui, Hermione ne voulait pas être retrouvée, mais Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner. Il voulait comprendre. Et Drago Malefoy lui avait donné un petit indice sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait insinué qu'Hermione se la coulait douce quelque part sans même prendre part à la lutte. Ron lui avait bien sûr sauté à la gorge, vite arrêté par ses frères et sa mère. Mais Harry n'avait même pas songé à s'énerver. Hermione avait souvent passé des vacances avec ses parents en France, et il croyait savoir qu'elle parlait couramment français. Il était alors parti pour la France, tentant de trouver le village dont elle avait parlé une fois lors de leur Première année. Il y était parvenu. La mairie avait réussi à le renseigner sur une certaine Jane Snape, une anglaise qui avait acheté une petite maison un peu à l'écart du village, et vivait recluse. La coïncidence était trop grande. Jane était le deuxième prénom d'Hermione… ce qu'il n'expliquait pas était le « Snape ». Pourquoi donc avait-elle pris le nom de leur Professeur honni pour pseudonyme ?

La maison n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver, mais tandis qu'il approchait, il se sentit franchir des barrières magiques anti-transplanage et anti-intrusion. Pas de doute, un sorcier ou une sorcière vivait ici. Son cœur battait la chamade. La maison était coquette et confortable. Des rosiers et d'autres herbes médicinales poussaient dans un carré soigneusement aménagé. Elle n'avait pas d'étage, et une petite rampe menait à la porte d'entrée. Il la gravit en trois pas, et rassemblant tout son courage, appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait personne derrière.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

- Entre, Harry, retentit la douce voix qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis cinq ans. Je suis dans mon bureau, la pièce à droite de la porte d'entrée.

Il suivit les instructions et vit son amie assise à un immense bureau de chêne, lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Hermione…

- Bonjour Harry. Cela faisait longtemps.

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, basse, sans la même exubérance qu'autrefois. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au carré et frisaient autour de son visage qui avait mûri, et trahissait les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé. Il s'approcha et se figea devant le bureau, la compréhension l'envahissant brutalement. Hermione le regardait d'un regard vide. Elle avait peut-être planté ses yeux dans les siens, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle avait perdu la vue.

- Tu… tu…

- Je suis aveugle, oui. Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, j'ai perdu la vue, suite à un Doloris qui a atteint mes yeux.

- Oh Mione, je suis désolé… Toi qui aimais tant lire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il existe un très bon sort pour traduire les livres en braille. Bon, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à lire le braille, mais tu me connais, j'apprends vite.

- Comme tu nous as manqué. Et tu as beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer. Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas…

- Non, Harry, je ne rentrerai pas en Angleterre. Ron a renoncé à me chercher, et beaucoup se demandent comment j'ai pu obtenir toutes ces informations sans être passée à l'ennemi. Je suis sûre que beaucoup se demandent si j'ai la Marque. Je me trompe ?

- Non… avoua Harry, honteux. Je suis moi aussi passé par des périodes de doute. Je m'inquiétais tant pour toi. Ces informations si précises… C'est normal que nous ayons des doutes à ton sujet.

Mais il réalisa vite que son amie avait les deux bras vierges. Elle portait un chemisier blanc à manches courtes, et bien qu'aveugle, il avait la sensation qu'elle le voyait, à la façon dont elle le fixait dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me vois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire…

- Je te vois, mais pas de la même façon que je pourrais te voir avec mes yeux. Ma cécité m'a donné la capacité de voir les auras magiques. Je vois l'aura qui émane de toi, et je sais où tu es. Voilà tout.

- Oh, je… je comprends…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, rit Hermione. Je te connais Harry, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec nous dans l'Ordre ? Nous aurions pris soin de toi. Et si tu vois les auras, tu aurais pu continuer à nous aider.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Grimmault Place n'était plus un endroit adapté pour moi. Le Doloris que j'ai reçu m'a fait perdre connaissance. Je suis tombée dans des escaliers… et ma colonne vertébrale a été brisée.

Harry commençait à réaliser le calvaire qu'avait vécu son amie sans n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider, même s'il n'avait rien su. A ce moment, Hermione bougea légèrement. Et il vit le fauteuil roulant dans lequel elle était assise. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine ? Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Je t'invite. Et nous parlerons de tout ça. Tu veux bien ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne le voyait probablement pas. Mais elle avait déjà pris le chemin de la cuisine. Il se hâta de la suivre.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il la regarda se mouvoir avec aisance. La pièce était agencée de telle manière qu'Hermione pouvait se déplacer et cuisiner sans aucune difficulté, et elle semblait connaître l'emplacement de chaque ustensile par cœur.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je veux dire…

- Tu es mal à l'aise Harry. Il ne faut pas. Je connais bien cette maison, et cette pièce. Et j'ai beaucoup été aidée.

- Si tu savais… j'ai des tonnes de questions à te poser, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Je sais.

Elle prépara une salade composée, puis posa deux assiettes, des couverts et du pain sur la table.

- Asseyons-nous, et je répondrai à tes questions. Dans la mesure du possible.

Il obéit.

- Le plus simple, je pense, serait que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'attaque.

- Ouh, ça risque d'être long, sourit-elle.

- Tu as l'air d'être heureuse ici. Mais… comment se fait-il que tu aies changé de nom ?

- Je ne voulais pas être retrouvée, tu le sais. J'ai même changé de pays, et je me suis cachée dans ce petit village où j'ai passé des vacances avec mes parents étant plus jeune. Quant à mon nom, je te donnerais une explication plus tard. Et oui, je suis heureuse. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, et je sais que tu es célibataire. Tu t'es disputé avec Ron qui ne voulait plus me retrouver, et tu t'entends à peu près avec Drago Malefoy qui a tourné sa veste pendant la guerre. Et je pense aussi que Ginny soupire toujours après toi.

Harry se renfrogna un peu.

- Comment arrives-tu à savoir tout ça ?

- Mystère et boule de gomme ! éluda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a envoyé un Doloris qui m'a atteint aux yeux. La douleur m'a fait perdre connaissance, mais je me suis sentie basculer en arrière dans l'escalier. Je me suis réveillée dans le noir. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que j'étais aveugle et j'ai paniqué. C'est alors qu'une voix que j'ai reconnue m'a demandé de me calmer.

- Qui ?

- Je ne te dirais pas son identité tout de suite. Il m'a calmée, m'a expliqué la situation et m'a annoncé que j'étais aveugle. Sans espoir de recouvrer un jour la vue. Le sortilège a détruit ma cornée, et gravement endommagé ma rétine. Aucune potion ou sortilège de guérison ne peut me guérir. J'étais effondrée. J'ai longuement pleuré. Cet homme m'a laissée pleurer avant de m'annoncer l'autre nouvelle. Ma colonne vertébrale a été brisée, et c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas morte. Il m'a vue tomber dans l'escalier, et n'a pas eu le temps d'amortir ma chute, mais il est intervenu assez vite pour m'éviter d'être tuée, achevée par Lestrange. Il m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie après m'avoir prodigué les premiers secours. Mme Pomfresh ne s'est pas préoccupée de moi car elle a vu que je n'étais pas en danger, même si mon état était critique. Après la bataille, l'homme a vu que l'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire pour moi, il m'a enlevée, et m'a emmenée chez lui pour me soigner. S'il ne pouvait rien faire pour mes yeux, il a pu reconsolider ma colonne vertébrale. Aujourd'hui, même si je ne peux toujours pas marcher, j'ai ma sensibilité dans les jambes, et je peux les bouger sans douleur, grâce à lui. Ça a été long et douloureux, et il ne m'a pas toujours ménagée, titillant ma fierté et mon courage de Gryffondor pour me forcer à avancer. Ma rééducation a duré six mois, et il m'a appris le braille, et un sortilège pour transformer un livre normal en braille, et l'inverse aussi. Il me donnait des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au-dehors, de la guerre qui faisait rage, et de toi qui continuait à te battre, et ta volonté de me retrouver. Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves, que tu vois ce que j'étais devenue. Mais je voulais toujours participer à la guerre. J'ai eu une idée. Cela n'a pas du tout plu à mon protecteur, mais je suis arrivée à le convaincre. Il m'a trouvée cette maison, me l'a achetée, et m'a aidée à m'installer, il a tout emménagé pour que je puisse me débrouiller. Et c'est lui qui subvient à mes besoins.

- Attends… Comment arrivais-tu alors à savoir ce que Voldemort préparait ? On aurait vraiment cru que tu étais infiltrée dans ses rangs. Or, comme je sais que ce n'est pas possible, tu connaissais quelqu'un qui…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Un doute s'insinua en lui, et tout concordait soudain.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas _lui_, quand même ?

Elle sourit.

- Eh bien, si ce « lui » est l'homme dont je porte le nom, si, c'est lui.

- Mais enfin Hermione ! _Severus Snape_ ! Le traître, le meurtrier… même si McGonagall l'a a nouveau accepté dans l'Ordre, il ne nous a plus jamais donné une information valable !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'il vous les a toujours données ? Comme il savait que vous ne le croiriez pas, il me les a transmises, pour que je vous les donne ensuite. Et je sais que tu n'as jamais mis en doute ce que je t'ai dit. C'est grâce à lui que je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe au QG. Et si c'était vraiment un traître et un meurtrier, il ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie comme il l'a fait, et ne se serait pas échiné à soigner mes jambes. J'ai une immense dette envers lui, il m'a reconstruit une vie ici, et m'a permis malgré tout de rester en contact avec toi et Ron, mes meilleurs amis, alors qu'il est clair qu'il vous déteste.

- Il te détestait toi aussi.

- Non. Il me détestait parce que j'étais proche de toi. Si j'étais devenue Serdaigle, ou si je ne m'étais pas rapprochée de toi, je lui aurais été indifférente, au plus, aurait-il été impressionné par mon intelligence. Il n'avait aucun _a priori_ sur moi.

Harry soupira.

- Il y a au moins un domaine sur lequel tu n'as pas changé. Tu continues à prendre sa défense… et j'admets que tu as raison. Je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

- Il a toujours été là pour moi, et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, il a longtemps culpabilisé de n'avoir pu me sauver du Doloris qui a causé ma cécité. Il a vu Lestrange s'en prendre à moi, mais il était sous couverture, il n'a pas pu intervenir à temps. Alors, pour se racheter, il s'est occupé de moi. Et il le fait très bien.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui.

Hermione se contenta d'un petit sourire. Harry se raidit.

- Hermione… non, ne me dis pas…

- Très bien, je ne te le dis pas.

- Hermione…

- Je l'aime profondément, et plus encore. Je suis follement amoureuse de lui. Et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Enfin, il m'a quand même demandée en mariage, donc il n'est pas dénué de sentiments…

- Quoi ???

Hermione le regarda avec un air innocent. Harry remarqua enfin l'anneau qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de son amie. Un simple anneau d'or.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai pris son nom par hasard ? J'ai juste changé mon prénom. Mais je reste Hermione Granger-Snape. Jane est juste mon pseudonyme pour mon travail.

- Ton travail ?

- J'écris des articles pour une revue de sciences occultes, à destination des moldus. Les quelques recettes et conseils que je donne sont inoffensifs, mais ils marchent et ont beaucoup de succès. Ce qu'on me demande reste classique : comment rencontrer l'amour, trouver un objet égaré, épanouissement professionnel, vie de famille réussie… rien de bien difficile.

- J'ai l'impression de nager en plein délire.

- Harry. Je suis heureuse. J'ai des nouvelles de vous par l'intermédiaire de Severus, et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu me cherchais toujours. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Drago de glisser quelques allusions pour que tu me retrouves.

- Comment ça, tu as demandé à Drago de…

- Drago est le filleul de Severus. Je suis en contact avec lui. Il a toujours su que j'étais ici.

- Et il m'a laissé retourner l'Angleterre pour te retrouver ! Le…

- Oh, il s'amusait beaucoup de te laisser mariner. Mais les instructions venaient de moi. Tu devais me retrouver par tes propres moyens. Il n'avait pas le droit de te le dire, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

- Je suis sûr du contraire. Il a dû s'éclater en me voyant me démener.

- Comme tu es naïf…

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations pour lui d'un seul coup. Compatissante, Hermione lui servit une tasse de thé.

- Reprenons. Tu es mariée, avec Snape. Et tu ne sais même pas s'il t'aime.

- Bien sûr que j'aime ma femme, Potter ! tonna une voix grave qui remua de mauvais souvenirs pour Harry.

Il se retourna vivement, et se trouva face à Severus Snape. Severus n'avait guère changé depuis Poudlard. Harry le voyait souvent depuis la victoire finale, mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot de plus que nécessaire. Severus s'avança, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et enlaça sa femme.

- Je t'interdis de douter de moi, Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- On en reparlera. Harry, je te le dis et je répète, je suis amoureuse de Severus. Et il s'occupe de moi à merveille. Ecoute, de toute évidence, tu as besoin de méditer toute cette masse d'informations. Tu pourrais revenir demain, si tu veux. On en rediscutera au calme.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Est-ce que…

- Non. Ron ne peut pas venir. Il ne comprendrait pas. Pas encore. Laisse-moi le temps. Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr. Prends ton temps. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te quitte plus !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions. Promis.

- Bien. A demain alors.

- A demain Harry.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Severus embrassa sa femme.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de moi Hermione. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime » Severus. Tu m'as demandée en mariage, tu as pris soin de moi. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et tu le sais. Mais…

- Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit certes. Mais je t'aime profondément. Sinon, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça. Je mourrais pour toi si nécessaire.

- Je ne te demande pas d'aller jusque là. Tu es devenu mon univers depuis ma cécité. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je t'aime.

- Mon amour…

- Dites, c'est fini, ces mamours ? intervint une voix narquoise.

- Drago, tu n'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? répliqua Severus.

- Je suis là depuis ce matin, bien avant l'arrivée de Potter. Mieux, j'ai prévenu Hermione de son arrivée.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Et je t'en remercie. Tu es bien patient envers lui.

- Il n'éprouve qu'indifférence pour moi. Pourquoi devrais-je agir autrement ?

- Tu dois bien souffrir.

- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux. Il n'éprouve plus rien que de la culpabilité depuis la fin de Voldemort, et il n'y a que moi pour ramener un peu de vie en lui. De la colère ou de la haine, et c'est mieux que rien. Mieux en tout cas que l'apathie qu'il éprouve et dont même Weasley n'arrive pas à le tirer. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui balancer que je l'aime !

- Oui, mais Drago, justement, ça lui fera un électrochoc ! Les sentiments de Ginny restent lettre morte, mais pas les tiens à mon avis. Il ne se donne pas la peine de voir autour de lui. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait que tu as tout fait pour te rendre agréable, et que tu l'as aidé à me trouver, en dépit de mes réticences.

- Il est trop tôt, je ne me sens pas prêt.

Hermione roula près de lui, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Tu doutes de toi, tu m'inquiètes. Tu as toujours été sûr de toi, et là, je ne te reconnais plus. Drago, j'ai envie de t'aider. C'est quand même grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage de m'avouer que j'aimais Severus, et de lui déclarer mon amour. Alors, si je peux t'aider avec Harry, je ferai tout mon possible.

- C'est gentil à toi, mais laisse les choses suivre leur cours, d'accord ?

- Si c'est ton vœu, je le respecte.

Drago quitta la pièce. Hermione resta songeuse. Severus vint l'enlacer.

- Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de glisser quelques petites allusions n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Que veux-tu, vivre avec deux Serpentard laisse des traces.

Severus aimait Drago comme son fils, et devenu orphelin, celui-ci avait besoin d'aide. A l'époque, Severus s'occupait des blessures d'Hermione, et celle-ci passait par une grave dépression. Il n'avait pas envie que Drago découvre qu'il avait recueilli Hermione, mais le jeune homme avait un jour débarqué à l'impasse du Tisseur, et avait découvert qu'Hermione était bien vivante, mais gravement blessée. Après des débuts difficiles, Drago avait fini par faire réagir Hermione dans sa dépression, et les efforts de Drago et Severus aidant, elle se rétablit peu à peu. Contrairement à leurs rapports conflictuels, c'est Drago qui redonna à Hermione l'énergie de se battre. Peu à peu, ils développèrent des rapports d'affection très forte, presque fraternelle, et ils étaient devenus les confidents l'un de l'autre. Drago avait compris très vite qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Severus. Elle rayonnait quand elle le voyait, et était triste quand il repartait auprès du Lord. Elle avait fait une crise de nerfs quand Severus était revenu une nuit blessé, le sang coulant de diverses plaies sur le corps résultant de Doloris à répétition. Seul Severus avait pu la calmer en posant une main sur sa joue baignée de larmes. Elle avait saisi sa main, et lui avait interdit de mourir. Severus avait souri, et lui avait promis de vivre. Puis, elle avait laissé Drago s'occuper de son parrain. Drago avait vite compris que les sentiments d'Hermione étaient réciproques, et avait pris un malin plaisir à observer les deux tourtereaux se tourner autour sans oser se déclarer.

Un jour, excédé, il poussa Hermione dans ses retranchements en la forçant à avouer ses sentiments à Severus. Sauf que Severus était présent, et avait tout entendu. A l'époque, elle ne percevait pas encore les personnes autour d'elle, et ne savait pas que Severus était juste derrière elle, alors que Drago le savait lui. Il avait laissé Hermione déclarer ses sentiments à Severus et s'éclipsa silencieusement, laissant le couple seul. Hermione, s'étonnant du soudain silence, l'appela timidement, mais bien sûr, n'étant plus là, Drago ne répondit pas. Severus posa doucement sa main sur la taille d'Hermione, et elle sursauta, virant au rouge pivoine, quand elle comprit qu'il avait tout entendu. Pour toute réponse, Severus l'embrassa tendrement, sans la brusquer. Une semaine après, il la demandait en mariage. Et elle accepta en versant des larmes de joie. Depuis, ils vivaient heureux, avec Drago qui faisait de très fréquentes incursions dans la petite maison, si souvent qu'Hermione avait mis une chambre à sa disposition.

………

Drago était énervé. Hermione avait raison, encore et toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire cette fois. Il s'agissait de ses sentiments, et de son cœur à lui, et il n'allait pas le laisser malmener sans rien dire. Cela faisait deux ans que Drago avait développé de tendres sentiments pour son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, depuis qu'il l'avait vu se jetant tel un lion enragé dans une bataille sanglante, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait assisté au Duel l'opposant à Voldemort. Il avait vu, impuissant, Harry sombrer dans une profonde dépression, se persuadant d'être un meurtrier, alors que même les Weasley n'arrivaient pas à le faire réagir. Alors, il avait eu recours à son arme favorite : les sarcasmes, et l'ironie mordante. Et cela avait le don de marcher. Conscients de ce fait, les Weasley le laissaient faire, même si Ron ne le prenait pas toujours bien, surtout quand il évoquait Hermione. Et il avait bon espoir que retrouver Hermione ne lui ferait que du bien. Il savait que sa meilleure amie trouverait les mots justes.

Il se figea en voyant l'objet de ses pensées à quelques mètres de lui, sur un banc, les yeux fermés, tête penchée en arrière. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'aller le taquiner un peu, rien que pour le plaisir de lui parler.

- Hey, Potter !

Harry soupira.

- Malefoy, dit-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu as l'air un peu chamboulé. Ce sont les révélations d'Hermione qui te mettent dans cet état ?

- Tu peux parler ! Tu savais, et tu m'as laissé me débrouiller seul !

- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione t'a dit mes raisons. Elle me l'a interdit.

- Elle a dit que j'étais naïf. Que voulait-elle dire ?

Drago se crispa. Il allait tuer Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu te dire. Demande-le lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- Ok, tu veux quoi Malefoy ?

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose ?

- Tu es un Malefoy, et un Serpentard, alors tu cherches forcément quelque chose en me harcelant comme tu le fais.

- Hermione a raison, tu es naïf, et surtout, tu ne prends pas la peine de regarder autour de toi. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Le temps des rivalités Serpentard/Gryffondor, c'est terminé. Certes, nous avons toujours nos personnalités, mais ces bagarres puériles n'ont plus lieu d'être, surtout que les Serpentard ont aidé dans la lutte contre le Mage Noir. Et surtout, les Sorciers ont oublié une chose : la qualité essentielle des Serpentard, c'est l'ambition, et non la ruse ou la magie noire.

La voix de Drago s'était faite amère et vindicative en prononçant sa tirade, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en abordant Harry. Son indifférence le blessait, et ces querelles ne suffisaient plus. Il voulait que Harry le regarde vraiment, qu'il connaisse le vrai Drago, et qu'enfin, il prenne conscience des sentiments que Drago nourrissait à son égard, même sans les partager. Drago en avait assez de porter ce fardeau. Hermione lui avait assuré que Harry éprouvait des sentiments violents pour lui, même si ce n'était pas forcément de l'amour. Dès leur rencontre en Première Année dans le train, il s'était produit quelque chose, une sorte d'électrochoc, qui les avait poussé à se chercher, à s'affronter encore et toujours. C'était devenu une sorte de drogue. Si Harry n'en avait pas conscience, Hermione, elle, l'avait vu, et Drago avait fini par le réaliser.

Harry ne répondait pas, se contentant de scruter son ennemi. Il finit par soupirer.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, pour une fois, déclara-t-il, provoquant la surprise sur le visage de Drago. Celui-ci était étonné que Harry reconnaisse son tort.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, rit Harry. Les temps ont changé, et Hermione elle-même a changé. Et tu n'es plus le connard arrogant de nos années d'école.

- Merci bien ! s'offusqua le blond.

- Je t'en prie. Alors, raconte-moi comment tu as retrouvé Hermione, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Snape…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de sa relation avec Severus. Pour ce qui est de la retrouver… Je suis plutôt tombé sur elle un beau jour chez Severus quand il la soignait. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et j'étais plus que surpris, mais finalement, nous avons sympathisé loin du contexte de Poudlard. Je me suis rendu compte que c'est une fille bien, et intelligente, mature… rien à voir avec ses deux meilleurs amis…

- Hey !

- Elle a reconnu elle-même que toi et Weasley étiez immatures !

- J'aurai deux mots à lui dire… Rien que pour m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance !

- Ne sois pas si égocentrique, Potter ! Mets-toi à sa place ! Elle était blessée, aveugle, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ? Ça a été très dur pour elle, vous lui manquiez, elle se sentait inutile, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui inspire cette idée.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Elle savait déjà que l'Ordre ne faisait plus confiance à Severus, alors qu'il continuait l'espionnage au péril de sa vie. Or, si l'Ordre n'écoutait plus Severus, il l'écouterait, elle. Alors, elle a demandé à Severus de lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession, et les a consignées par écrit. Quand elle a fait part de son intention à Severus, il a été contre, mais elle a insisté, et il a fini par s'incliner. Tu sais comment elle peut être obstinée quand elle s'y met.

- Oh oui !

- Et voilà toute l'histoire. Vous avez reçu ses lettres… et j'ai adoré voir vos têtes quand vous avez reçu le hibou !

- Malefoy !

- Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai vu Hermione sourire quand je lui ai raconté la scène, et elle est comme revenue à la vie, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de vous aider.

Harry resta silencieux. Il était heureux, et soulagé d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, celle qu'il aurait adoré avoir si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Et il se jurait qu'il parviendrait à la ramener à Londres, rien que pour rassurer Molly et Ginny. Ginny… il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il la considérait comme une sœur, tout comme il considérait Ron comme un frère, et Molly comme une mère pour lui. Pour lui, sortir avec Ginny serait comme avoir une liaison incestueuse. Il faudrait qu'il aie un jour le courage de lui avouer. Il allait lui briser le cœur, et Ron allait le tuer, mais il le fallait.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Malefoy.

- A Ginny.

Les yeux de Drago reflétèrent une lueur de tristesse si brève que Harry crut l'avoir rêvée. Pourquoi Malefoy éprouverait-il de la tristesse ?

- Tu vas enfin lui avouer ton amour éternel ? demanda nonchalamment Malefoy.

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry, à la surprise de Drago. Je la considère comme ma jeune sœur, rien de plus, et je vais lui briser le cœur.

Drago dut retenir un soupir de soulagement de toutes ses forces, et fit un gros effort pour rester impassible.

- Tu ne crains pas la réaction de toute la fratrie ?

- Oh, je vais me faire tuer par Ron, et à mon avis, les Jumeaux vont me prendre pour cible de leurs farces pendant un moment, mais Molly sera de mon avis. Elle comprendra que je ne veux pas le malheur de Ginny, et malheureuse elle le sera, si elle reste avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un homme qui l'aimera profondément et qui s'occupera d'elle.

- Comme si elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle elle-même.

- Bien sûr que si, ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, je te taquinais, Potter.

Pour la première fois, les ennemis légendaires se sourirent.

En revenant ce soir-là chez Hermione et Severus, Drago arbora un large sourire béat qui déclencha les sarcasmes de Severus, et du coup, les questions empressées d'Hermione. Severus n'ignorait rien des sentiments de Drago. Il connaissait les préférences sexuelles de son filleul et ne les réprouvait pas, mais pourquoi justement Potter ? Le gémissement qu'il avait poussé quand Drago avait admis être amoureux de Harry avait provoqué le fou rire d'Hermione, et un sourire amusé du jeune homme.

- Que nous vaut ce sourire stupide ? demanda Severus avec une pointe de surprise, mais décelée uniquement par son épouse.

- J'ai parlé civilement avec Potter.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as réussi à avoir une conversation complète avec lui sans vous sauter mutuellement à la gorge ?

En effet, s'ils arrivaient à peu près à se supporter, jamais ils n'arrivaient à avoir une conversation qui ne se finisse pas par une dispute.

- Nous avons parlé calmement, et il a même réussi à sourire avec moi.

- Et tu es aux anges, grogna Severus. Pathétique.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi et Hermione, riposta Drago, un brin vexé.

- Du calme les garçons, intervint doucement la jeune femme. Je suis contente pour toi, Dray, les choses vont enfin pouvoir évoluer.

- Potter a pris conscience qu'il n'aimait pas Weasley, il me l'a dit. Et il va lui en faire part, même s'il doit en subir les foudres du reste de la famille.

- Grands progrès de la part d'Harry. Mais s'il lui dit la vérité, Molly sera incapable d'en vouloir à son fils adoptif, et ses frères se rangeront à son avis… enfin, je ne parle pas pour Ron qui a tendance à se montrer trop protecteur.

- Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de Brown, grommela Drago.

- Mmm… sûrement, acquiesça Hermione. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais tenter une manœuvre auprès de Harry. Une approche en douceur.

- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à essuyer un râteau. Non.

- Mais si tu ne lui dis pas tes sentiments, il ne le saura jamais. Aveugle et naïf comme il est, il ne verra jamais ce que tu ressens pour lui… Il est même loin d'imaginer que tu éprouves autre chose que de l'indifférence pour lui, surtout après toutes ces années de guerre perpétuelle à l'Ecole.

- Et moi, je maintiens que je ne veux rien entreprendre. Je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro à 100 %…

- Et moi, je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, glissa malicieusement Hermione.

- Tu veux dire quoi là ?

- Ah, mais tu ne le sauras pas, très cher, puisque tu ne veux rien entreprendre !

- Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez. Crache le morceau, Granger !

- C'est Snape, Malefoy. Etonnant comme tes anciennes habitudes reviennent vite quand tu es énervé.

- Je suis parfaitement calme, mentit Drago avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais : Harry était obsédé par toi en Sixième et Septième Année.

- Que veux-tu dire par obsédé ?

- C'est pas compliqué, tu ouvres un dictionnaire et tu cherches la définition, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle imaginait très bien le regard meurtrier qu'il devait lui lancer en cet instant. D'ailleurs, son aura magique commençait à s'agiter, signe de son agacement.

- Granger, je vais faire un malheur si tu ne t'expliques pas clairement sur le champ.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'amusait comme une folle. Drago ne lui avait jamais fait peur, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Et puis, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle adorait le taquiner, mais elle fit cesser sa torture. Il aimait passionnément Harry, et elle venait de lui ouvrir un espoir de conquérir un jour son cœur.

- C'est simple. Depuis notre Sixième Année, il est devenu comme fou, il voyait le complot partout, et surtout venant de toi, il trouvait ton attitude bizarre. Bon, il ne pouvait pas deviner ton… enfin, ce qu'il se passait dans ta famille, mais il était persuadé que tu étais un Mangemort, ou que tu tentais de l'assassiner… enfin, que tu manigançais quelque chose. Et quand je dis « obsédé », le mot est faible. Il faisait tout pour te surveiller, mais quand il nous faisait part de ses doutes, Ron et moi ne le croyions pas… Nous aurions dû au moins soupçonner anguille sous roche. Le soir où il t'a blessé…

Drago ferma les yeux, il revivait le soir du drame, clair dans son esprit comme si ça s'était déroulé la veille.

- Le soir où il t'a blessé, reprenait Hermione, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Il était pâle comme la mort, et il culpabilisait atrocement… Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, ce sont tes larmes.

Drago se raidit. Il considérait cet instant comme un moment de faiblesse. Et il n'aimait pas s'en souvenir.

- Ne sois pas gêné, Dray. Il t'a vu pleurer, et c'est à partir de ce moment, je pense, qu'il a réalisé que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent comme lui, en proie à des problèmes semblables aux siens… et que tu étais vulnérable. Plus fragile…

- Je ne suis pas fragile !

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu étais plus fragile que lui, parce que tu n'avais pas d'amis pour te soutenir, alors que lui était entouré. Voldemort menaçait de tuer tes parents, tu avais été contraint de prendre la Marque… et tu étais seul. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Harry a changé d'avis sur toi. Tu as bien remarqué que jamais il ne t'a provoqué en Septième Année. Jamais il n'a essayé de te blesser par les mots, jamais il n'a cherché à te faire du mal sciemment. Et quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, il t'observait longuement. Dans notre Salle Commune, il restait de longues heures le regard dans le vague, et je suis sûre qu'il pensait à toi.

Elle s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée d'avoir parlé ainsi, plaidant la cause de Harry avec ferveur. Elle savait que Harry ressentait quelque chose pour Drago, et elle aurait mis la main au feu que ce sentiment était de l'amour, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Mais Harry aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour l'admettre, et accepter Drago. Mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle observa son ami, dont le regard brillait d'espoir.

- Tu penses vraiment que…

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre. Il éprouve des sentiments violents pour toi. C'est pour ça que je pense que vous devriez vous parler à cœur ouvert.

Drago fit la moue.

- Peut-être… On verra comment évoluent les choses.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus questionna Hermione.

- C'était vrai ce que tu as raconté à Drago ?

- Tout à fait. Je ne mentirais pas sur ces choses-là, et cela blesserait Drago. Et cela, je ne le veux en aucun cas.

- Alors tu penses vraiment que Potter ressentirait quelque chose pour Drago.

- Oui, Severus. J'en suis persuadée. Mais enfin, pourquoi Drago et toi mettez en doute mes affirmations ?

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, chérie. Mais de Potter. Il est difficile de l'imaginer éprouvant autre chose que de la haine à l'égard de Drago.

- La haine est un sentiment proche de l'amour, Severus. L'obsession qu'a nourrie Harry pendant notre Sixième année me porte à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de haine, mais de quelque chose de bien plus complexe. Mais cela, seul Harry peut nous dire ce dont il s'agit.

- Je doute que Potter soit capable de reconnaître ses sentiments, même s'il faisait dix ans de psychanalyse.

- Ne dénigre pas Harry ainsi. Il est plus ouvert que tu ne le penses. Mais il a gardé beaucoup de séquelles psychologiques de son enfance chez les Dursley. Ce sera sans doute difficile, mais il y arrivera. Et ce jour-là, soit il fera de Dray un homme heureux, soit il le brisera définitivement.

- S'il fait souffrir Dray, je le brise, que ce soit ton meilleur ami ou pas.

- Crois-moi, je ne serai pas en reste. Dray est devenu comme un frère pour moi, au même titre que Harry et Ron. Il est hors de question que quiconque lui fasse du mal, même s'il s'agit de Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Je plaindrais presque Potter s'il devait subir tes foudres. Tu es redoutable quand tu veux.

- Je sais.

Ayant tous deux fini de se préparer pour la nuit, Severus souleva Hermione et la porta jusque dans le lit. Elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, mais Severus avait insisté pour prendre soin d'elle quand il en avait la possibilité. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il comptait rattraper toutes les nuits où il avait dû s'absenter pour des raids ou des réunions impromptues, ces nuits qui la plongeaient dans l'angoisse de ne jamais le voir revenir sain et sauf. Elle était sereine maintenant, et savourait son bonheur, et encore plus depuis que Harry l'avait enfin retrouvée.

………

Harry revint le lendemain et tous les jours qui suivirent. Il questionnait inlassablement Hermione sur les cinq ans qu'elle avait passés loin d'eux. Il l'interrogea sur Severus, sur sa vie, son travail, et bien sûr sur Drago. Hermione tenta de rester la plus vague possible, mais Harry s'obstinait à parler de l'ex-Serpentard, et finalement, elle se dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal à ce qu'elle mette un peu les choses en route entre ses deux amis.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce que fait Malefoy à longueur de journée chez toi ? Il ne travaille pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais récemment, il a monté tout un dossier pour récupérer les biens de sa famille confisqués par le Ministère. Il a bon espoir de retrouver sa fortune et d'arrêter de travailler.

- Ben voyons. Et que fait-il ?

Hermione eut un sourire.

- Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas te moquer de lui ?

Harry sourit largement.

- Là, tu me tends une perche. Comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

- Harry, tança gentiment Hermione. Il a été obligé de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, pas comme toi qui jouit de la fortune de tes parents et de Sirius. Mais s'il récupère ses biens et sa fortune, il pourra arrêter.

- Bon, je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas.

- Il travaille en France, du côté moldu, dans un magasin.

- Malefoy, vendeur. Pourquoi pas, mais du côté moldu, c'est un peu plus surprenant. Il vend quoi ?

- C'est une boutique qui vend des farces et attrapes et des confiseries pour les enfants. Il travaille principalement le matin et le week-end, voilà pourquoi il est souvent ici.

Harry retenait difficilement une envie de rire. Hermione s'en aperçut malgré sa cécité.

- Vas-y, ris ! Mais tu m'as promis de ne pas te moquer de lui, alors je te saurai gré de ne pas lui en dire un mot, ou je suis morte.

- Mais enfin Mione ! Avoue que voir Malefoy travailler dans les farces et attrapes et les bonbons c'est… Si les Jumeaux savaient ça !

- Harry ! Je te préviens que s'il y a une fuite, je saurai d'où elle vient ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seulement Severus et moi étions au courant. Quand il rentre à Londres, il fait comme s'il n'avait rien perdu de sa fortune et de son prestige, mais la situation est difficile pour lui ! Il a dû ravaler sa fierté, et aller chercher du travail ! Lui, comme nous tous, a perdu énormément dans la guerre.

Harry n'avait plus envie de rire. Hermione lui avait ouvert les yeux, et réveillé de douloureux souvenirs. Lui-même se considérait comme un meurtrier… Ils avaient tous tant perdu, tant souffert.

- Harry, reprit Hermione d'une voix plus douce, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. La prophétie, et l'acharnement de Voldemort à te tuer t'ont quasiment obligé à lutter pour survivre. Tu n'as fait que te défendre pour ta vie.

- Je l'ai tué, alors que j'aurai dû le livrer à la justice.

Devant l'air sceptique et incrédule de son amie, il ajouta précipitamment.

- Oui, enfin bon, le Magenmagot n'est pas sous la férule de Scrimgeour…

- Quelle prison aurait pu retenir Voldemort ? L'arrêter n'aurait pas été suffisant, il aurait fallu le neutraliser à vie…

- Oui, mais en le tuant, j'ai l'impression qu'il a gagné sur toute la ligne, alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit puni pour tous ses crimes.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. Voldemort est seul responsable et coupable. Même si la mort te semble trop douce pour lui, il n'y a plus rien à y faire. Tu as vengé tes parents, et je suis sûre qu'ils auraient voulu que tu continues ta vie, ou plutôt que tu construises ta vie. Tu as le droit d'être heureux.

- Es-tu heureuse, toi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport. Mais elle répondit quand même.

- Je suis parfaitement heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la vie que j'ai imaginé, aveugle et infirme, Severus a su me redonner goût à la vie, je l'aime, il m'aime, et j'ai bien l'intention de croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, elle reprit.

- Drago m'a dit que tu comptais dire à Ginny que tu ne l'aimes pas comme elle t'aime.

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Oui, je compte lui dire. Après ça, je pourrai me consacrer à autre chose.

- As-tu… quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

Il rougit et ne répondit pas. Hermione se montra patiente et le laissa réfléchir. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Hermione, ce que je vais te dire doit rester strictement entre nous.

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Bien. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé de prendre du recul et d'observer objectivement nos années à Poudlard, et d'analyser mes sentiments. C'est là justement que j'ai compris que j'aimais Ginny comme une sœur, et pas autrement. J'ai également passé en revue nos fréquents affrontements avec Malefoy…

Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement.

- Je réalise que sans lui, notre scolarité m'aurait paru bien fade. Les affrontements Serpentard-Gryffondor pimentaient notre quotidien, sans parler de la haine qui nous a opposés dès le premier jour Malefoy et moi. Ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour Malefoy n'est plus de la haine, mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'indifférence, sinon, nous ne continuerions pas à nous disputer comme des chiffonniers. En fait, je me dis que si Malefoy n'était plus là… je m'ennuierais. Que je le veuille ou non, il fera toujours partie de ma vie. De notre vie.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, puis elle perçut un bruit infime derrière la porte de son bureau, et devina que Drago était là, et qu'il écoutait. Elle prit la parole, essayant d'en faire dire plus à Harry.

- Alors, tu penses que tu peux essayer de devenir ami avec Drago ?

- Devenir ami avec lui ? J'y ai longtemps pensé, et je ne suis pas contre. Bien sûr, j'imagine d'ici la réaction de Ron. Mais je pense… non, je suis sûr que je ne peux pas me passer de Drago Malefoy. C'est comme si sa présence m'est indispensable…

- Harry… ne le prends pas mal, mais ce que tu viens de me dire… j'aurais dit la même chose de Severus.

Harry rougit furieusement.

- Hermione ! Je ne parle pas d'amour !… Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Pourrais-tu envisager d'être amoureux de lui ? Imagine par exemple qu'il quitte l'Europe pour aller faire sa vie aux Etats-Unis…

- Il veut partir ?

- Je ne te cache pas qu'il en forme le projet.

- Non ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je l'empêcherai de partir !

Le silence qui suivit était éloquent. Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents, Harry était rouge comme une tomate, et on pouvait être sûr que Drago arborait un sourire béat.

- Je crois que c'est clair, Harry, murmura Hermione.

Harry gémit et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Je veux mourir.

- Non, tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains, et aller te déclarer.

- Pas encore. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit la vérité à Ginny.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Tu es quelqu'un de noble, Harry. Drago a beaucoup de chance.

- Mais est-ce que moi j'aurai de la chance ? Malefoy me déteste, et il va s'enfuir en courant si je me déclare.

Elle sourit étrangement.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais, si tu ne te lances pas.

- On verra. Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais demain.

- Comme d'habitude. Sois prudent.

Il s'approcha et lui baisa la joue.

- Merci pour tout.

Il transplana. Drago entra quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentir. Il avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était pas bien d'espionner ?

- Mais Mione ! J'ai entendu prononcer mon nom, alors j'ai écouté.

- Te voilà rassuré sur Harry, non ?

- Un peu. Mais si j'attends que le courageux Survivant se décide à se déclarer, je crois qu'à soixante ans, on y sera toujours.

- Tu exagères. Bon, j'admets qu'il a pas mal attendu en Sixième année pour se déclarer à Ginny… presque toute l'année scolaire, mais il a fini par le faire.

- Je n'attendrai pas un an, Mione. S'il ne se déclare pas, je le ferai.

- En auras-tu le courage ?

- Maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques, oui, sans hésitation. Le courage ne fait pas partie de mes qualités, mais la détermination, oui. Et quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

- Oh, pour ça, je te fais confiance Dray.

………

Le soir-même, dans leur lit, Hermione relatait à Severus les événements de l'après-midi. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire ironiquement.

- Aussi empotés l'un que l'autre, décidément.

- Tu n'es pas gentil, Sev. A vrai dire, je suis rassurée qu'ils partagent les mêmes sentiments. Ça sera plus facile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Fallait-il pour autant qu'ils te mêlent à leurs histoires ?

- N'oublie pas que, par mon travail, je conseille les moldus dans leurs petites affaires personnelles. Donc, ça ne me dérange pas d'aider mes deux meilleurs amis.

- En fait, tu adores jouer les entremetteuses ! Je ne connaissais pas cette facette chez toi.

- Tu es loin de me connaître totalement Severus. J'admets que tu connais des choses sur moi, que tu es le seul à connaître.

- Ça ne fait que deux ans qu'on est mariés. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, et dans quelques semaines, tu n'auras plus aucun secret pour moi.

Elle eut un petit sourire étrange.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mon cher mari. Je te mets au défi. Justement, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes mariés, ce qui veut dire que tu as forcément remarqué les dates de mon cycle menstruel.

Severus fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Oui, je les connais. Et alors ?

- Tu fais un bien piètre espion Severus. J'ai trois mois de retard, mon amour. Et ça s'est confirmé ce matin, quand j'ai fait le test.

L'information mit un moment pour pénétrer le cerveau du brillant professeur et espion. Sa femme, sa précieuse Hermione était enceinte. Enceinte ! Il se redressa d'un bond sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- La lumière s'est fait dans ton esprit, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Comment…

Là, c'en fut trop, elle éclata de rire.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ?

- Hermione… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se redressa, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais sa voix était d'une grande douceur.

- Oui, Severus, tu vas être père. Et si j'ai pu tomber enceinte, c'est grâce à toi. Si j'étais restée incapable de bouger les jambes, et sans les longues séances de rééducation auxquelles tu m'as soumise, j'aurai été stérile. Mais le médecin m'a dit que je n'étais pas vraiment infirme, parce que je peux bouger les jambes, et elles sont normales, et même si elles sont incapables de me porter, je peux concevoir normalement.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème à l'accouchement ?

- Rassure-toi, je ne risque rien.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cette nouvelle me remplit de joie.

- Je crois que j'imagine assez bien.

Severus enlaça sa femme, tendrement, amoureusement. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que sa vie prendrait un tournant pareil. Il avait méprisé et dédaigné la gamine de onze ans qui croyait tout savoir et qui croyait avoir lu tous les livres sur la magie, il avait été surpris par le courage de la jeune adolescente de seize ans qui avait fait une excursion interdite au Ministère et fait front à une attaque de Mangemorts acharnés, il avait été ému par une jeune femme fragile qui avait été sévèrement blessée par une Mangemorte atteinte de folie, puis il était tombé amoureux de la jeune patiente qui supportait bravement ses sarcasmes et s'était pliée aux longues séances de rééducation. Et elle lui annonçait qu'il allait être père ! Oui, pas de doute, Hermione était le joyau de sa vie, et il allait en prendre particulièrement soin.

………

Harry était rentré très troublé au Square Grimmault. Il avait admis qu'il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Donc, il était homosexuel. Et Hermione qui l'encourageait ! Par Lucifer, il en perdait la raison ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son pire ennemi ? Il déambula dans les pièces vides. Depuis que la guerre était terminée, il avait récupéré le manoir et l'avait un peu aménagé pour pouvoir y vivre. Il avait proposé à Ron de venir vivre avec lui, puisque tous deux étudiaient à l'Ecole des Aurors à Londres. Ron avait accepté, et depuis tous deux partageaient la maison. Ginny passait de temps en temps, mais elle vivait toujours au Terrier, et faisait des études de journalisme avec Luna Lovegood. Il passa devant la bibliothèque et entendit des voix. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnut la voix de Ron, Ginny et Lavande. Il entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua Harry en se composant un sourire qui se voulut naturel (sans réussir tout à fait).

- Salut Harry ! répondit Ginny en se levant et lui faisant la bise, imitée de Lavande. Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu passé ces derniers jours ?

Ron détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il cherchait toujours Hermione. Ginny intercepta le regard qu'Harry lança à Ron et comprit.

- Tu la cherches toujours.

Harry acquiesça. Hermione lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à leurs amis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes ! déclara soudain Ron. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, il faut juste attendre qu'elle se manifeste à nous ! Elle doit avoir ses raisons, et elle reste en contact avec nous, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à être patients !

- Je ne resterai pas passif, en attendant qu'elle veuille venir à nous, riposta Harry. Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair, et que la discussion était close !

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'acharner dans une quête vaine ! Continuons nos cours à l'Ecole, faisons notre vie, et elle reviendra bien un jour où l'autre !

- C'est peut-être par ton attitude qu'elle ne veut pas revenir ici ! lâcha Harry.

- Comment pourrait-elle savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'Hermione ! Après tout, qui nous a fourni tous ces précieux renseignements sur Voldemort ?

- Justement ! Elle est…

- Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu risquerais de regretter, prévint Harry, les yeux assombris par la colère.

- Voilà la première chose sensée que tu dis, Potter, intervint une voix narquoise.

Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte. En le voyant, le cœur de Harry fit un bond, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les yeux de Ron flamboyèrent de colère.

- Tu veux quoi Malefoy ?

- Ronald ! gronda Lavande, réprobatrice. Ne traite pas Drago ainsi, il est notre ami à présent.

- Tu es bien la seule à le considérer comme un ami, rétorqua Ron.

Pour seule réponse, il se reçut un regard noir de Ginny et Harry.

- Ton avis ne m'importe guère Weasley, tu m'es aussi indifférent qu'une huître avariée. Mais ne dis pas du mal d'Hermione, ou je te jure que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Sa voix s'était faite grondante sur la dernière phrase.

Ron ne sut que dire devant cette révélation. Drago venait de parler d'Hermione… en l'appelant par son prénom… Avait-il obtenu des informations sur elle ? Harry, lui, ne savait que penser. Malefoy venait d'évoquer Hermione librement. Avait-il eu l'autorisation de dévoiler des choses sur elle ? Drago le regarda, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, il engloba l'assemblée et fit un grand sourire malicieux, du genre de celui qui avait un mauvais coup à faire.

- Hermione m'a demandé de vous passer le bonjour, et qu'elle viendra bientôt vous voir. Quant à toi, Potter, elle te demande si tu peux lui trouver une maison adaptée à Londres.

- Je commence mes recherches dès cet après-midi, acquiesça Harry, heureux de voir que son amie décidait de revenir à Londres.

Ginny, Lavande et Ron étaient bouche bée. Cette conversation amicale – amicale !- entre Malefoy et Harry laissait entendre qu'ils savaient tous deux où était Hermione, et surtout qu'ils la voyaient régulièrement.

- Harry, intervint timidement Ginny, tu sais où est Hermione ?

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvée il y a une semaine. Et depuis, je passe la voir tous les jours. Mais elle m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire.

Encaissant le choc, la rouquine se tourna vers Drago.

- Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que…

- Je suis au courant depuis… depuis sa disparition, je savais où elle se cachait, pourquoi elle se cachait, et l'aidais au mieux. Nous sommes devenus amis.

- Oh…

- Elle se cache de nous, ses amis, et pactise avec l'ennemi, cracha Ron. Vraiment brillant de sa part !

- Un mot de plus, Weasley, et je te fais exploser ! menaça Drago.

- Ah ouais ? Fais-le si tu l'oses !

- Si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, ce sera moi, coupa Harry, très calme, mais fixant Ron avec colère.

Ron blêmit. Son meilleur ami se liguait contre lui.

- Ça suffit Ron, intervint Ginny. Sors de cette pièce si tu ne veux pas avoir de nouvelles d'Hermione.

- Je suis autant concerné que vous !

- DEHORS ! gronda Drago.

Et d'un mouvement de baguette, il expulsa le jeune homme de la pièce et verrouilla la porte pour mieux parler avec Ginny et Lavande. Celle-ci soupira.

- Je suis désolée pour son attitude. Il est inexcusable.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Lavande, calma Ginny. J'en parlerai à Maman, elle saura le corriger.

Elle se tourna vers les deux ex-ennemis.

- Alors, dites-nous tout ! On pourra mettre le reste de nos amis au courant ?

- Oui, répondit Drago. Elle est prête à faire son retour, à tout vous expliquer, et surtout à vous affronter. Elle n'est pas sans ignorer que beaucoup ont cru qu'elle était passée du côté de Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui donnais toutes les informations sur l'Ordre, et elle m'a souvent demandé comment vous alliez tous, elle souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

- Oh, Hermione… Comme elle m'a manqué.

- Elle le sait. Nous lui manquions aussi, dit Harry. Elle est prête maintenant.

- Mais prête pour quoi ? demanda Lavande. Elle aurait peur de nous ?

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard. C'est Harry qui répondit.

- Hermione a changé. Elle n'est plus comme avant. Mais je ne peux en dire plus. C'est à elle d'en parler.

La curiosité se lisait dans les yeux de Ginny et Lavande. Ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine, mais bel et bien d'en savoir plus sur leur meilleure amie, après l'inquiétude des dernières années.

- Elle va bien au moins ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

- Elle va on ne peut mieux. Elle est radieuse, répondit Drago avec une grimace. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce matin, tellement que j'en ai été ébloui.

Harry rit, imité par les deux jeunes femmes.

- Tant mieux alors, dit Lavande. J'ai hâte de la voir. Je vais aller l'annoncer aux autres ! Vous venez ?

Harry regarda Ginny.

- Ginny, je peux te parler un moment ?

Drago comprit.

- Je viens avec toi, Brown, je suis le porte-parole officiel d'Hermione.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lavande, tu sais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce. Ginny fixa Harry un long moment, puis elle eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Je crois que le moment est venu.

- Venu de quoi ? demanda Harry, confus.

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, du moins pas comme je voudrais que tu m'aimes. Je me trompe ?

Il soupira.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

- Tu sais, j'ai espéré toutes ces années. J'ai mis ton absence de réaction sur le compte de la guerre, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu me considères comme une sœur, comme tu considères Ron comme ton frère. Ma mère t'a quasiment adopté alors…

- Ginny… Je ne veux pas te mentir. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, et tu mérites le bonheur… et je sais que tu ne seras pas heureuse avec moi.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui.

Elle garda les yeux baissés un moment. Mais quand elle les releva, elle souriait.

- Ok. Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry.

- Je ne doute pas que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre qui saura t'aimer à la folie. Tu le mérites.

- Peut-être…

Harry, gêné, se leva, devinant qu'elle voulait rester seule.

- Je vais te laisser. Hermione sera bientôt là, je dois lui trouver une maison.

Ginny hocha la tête. Une fois Harry sorti de la pièce, il l'entendit éclater en sanglots, mais il résista et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Drago et Lavande sirotaient un thé ensemble, et discutaient amicalement, sous l'œil noir de Ron. Harry soupira, agacé de l'attitude de son ami. Lavande avisa l'air défait de Harry.

- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Tu devrais aller voir Ginny. Elle a besoin de ton soutien.

- Pourquoi ma sœur aurait besoin du soutien de Lavande ? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité, et Lavande comprit instantanément.

- Oh, je vois. Où est-elle ?

- Dans la bibliothèque.

- Que personne ne nous dérange, ordonna-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde me cache des choses ?

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour les remarquer toi-même ? se moqua Drago.

- Je ne te permets pas Malefoy ! jeta Ron en brandissant sa baguette.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que le blond l'ait expulsé hors de la bibliothèque, et si Lavande n'avait pas été là, il lui aurait déjà réglé son compte.

- Ron ! intervint Harry. Ça suffit ton attitude puérile ! D'abord, tu es contre le fait que je recherche Hermione, ensuite, tu es carrément désagréable avec Drago, et tu t'étonnes qu'on te cache des choses ! C'est la meilleure !

Drago sourit intérieurement. Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom, et sans s'en rendre compte. Ron fulminait, et il avait remarqué l'usage du prénom.

- Ah, parce que tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ! C'est le grand amour à ce que je vois !

Harry était choqué par la violence contenue dans les paroles de Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Mais enfin, Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Mais je suis complètement normal ! C'est vous tous qui débloquez ! Hermione disparaît on ne sait où, elle nous envoie des renseignements précis sur Voldemort sans qu'on ne sache comment, Malefoy revient en grand gentil et tout le monde lui pardonne, et même Rogue a été blanchi, alors que c'est un meurtrier ! Et tout le monde les accueille avec un grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu une guerre, comme si personne n'était mort !

- Mais Ron ! Nous savons tous qu'il y avait des circonstances particulières à tous ces événements ! Hermione nous donnera les explications nécessaires à son retour !

- Comme si Miss Granger était Merlin qui doit venir nous délivrer de l'envahisseur ! Où était-elle pendant que nous risquions nos vies ?

- Crois-tu qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ? Tu connais bien mal Hermione ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de venir ?

Harry foudroya son futur ex-meilleur ami du regard.

- Tu es pitoyable, Weasley, s'éleva la voix glaciale de Drago. Tu es incapable de voir tes propres défaillances et tu critiques les autres. Pendant des années, Hermione était soi-disant ta meilleure amie, mais vois comme tu réagis. Tu ne la mérites pas, et je ne comprends même pas comment une fille intelligente comme Lavande Brown accepte de rester un type médiocre tel que toi.

C'en fut trop. Ron devint rouge brique et lança un sort de répulsion sur Drago qui s'écrasa contre le mur de la cuisine avec un bruit terrible. Il retomba évanoui. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

- Ron ! T'es pas bien ? s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers Drago.

Lavande et Ginny arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, attirées par le bruit. Ginny avait les yeux rouges, mais elle retrouvé son sang-froid. Le regard des deux sorcières allèrent de Ron, la baguette levée, à Drago, inconscient et blessé.

- Mais… Ron ! cria Lavande. Es-tu devenu fou ?

- Il n'avait pas à m'insulter de la sorte !

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Sois assuré que Maman et Papa en entendront parler. J'ai honte de toi. Harry, emmène Drago dans une chambre, je viens avec toi pour l'examiner. Lavande, essaie de raisonner mon frère, si tu as quelque autorité sur lui.

Harry fit léviter Drago, et tous trois sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Ginny plaignit intérieurement Lavande. A l'étage, Harry allongea Drago dans sa propre chambre, et laissa Ginny l'ausculter. Même si Ginny se destinait à devenir journaliste, elle avait si souvent assisté Mme Pomfresh pendant la guerre qu'elle avait acquis quelques connaissances médicales non négligeables.

- Il va avoir une vilaine bosse mais rien de grave. Cependant, si dans les prochains jours, il a de la fièvre ou des nausées, conduis-le à Ste-Mangouste le plus vite possible.

- Tu crains des complications ?

- J'espère que non. Je ne suis pas assez compétente pour déceler une embolie ou une commotion, mais a priori, ce devrait juste être une simple bosse. Et il s'est mordu la langue sous le choc, donc il va avoir du mal à manger du solide pendant une semaine, tu lui donneras de la soupe.

- Une minute, Gin, réalisa soudain Harry. Pourquoi tu penses que je vais jouer les garde-malades ?

Ginny sourit, un peu triste.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai plus ou moins compris ton absence de sentiments amoureux à mon égard. Et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus.

Elle regarda alternativement Drago et Harry.

- Bonne chance à tous les deux. Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, et je pense que ce sera mieux ainsi.

- Merci Ginny, tu es une fille formidable.

- Je sais ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si l'état de Drago s'aggrave. Je t'amène tout de suite quelques potions contre la douleur, il risque d'avoir mal à la tête en se réveillant.

- Ok.

La jeune fille sortit, et Harry soupira, soulagé. Ginny avait compris, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se remettre, mais il savait qu'elle réussirait. Contrairement à Ron. Dès que Drago irait mieux, une bonne discussion s'imposait.

………

Drago resta inconscient tout le reste de la journée. Harry resta à son chevet, lisant un livre pour passer le temps. Le patient s'éveilla en fin d'après-midi, et gémit de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'une dizaine de dragons s'acharnaient à jouer du tam-tam sur des tambours géants tout en piétinant le sol. Une compresse froide fut posée sur son front et il bénit la personne qui s'occupait de lui. Puis il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et plongea dans une mer d'émeraude. Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hello, la belle au bois dormant ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal au crâne…

- Ginny m'a donné une potion contre la douleur justement. Je vais t'aider à te relever.

Il suréleva Drago sur ses oreillers et l'aida à ingurgiter la potion. Elle agit aussitôt, et le bruit des tams-tams s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

- Je vais vénérer Ginny, souffla le blond.

Harry étouffa un rire.

- C'est une perle en effet.

Les souvenirs d'avant l'altercation avec Weasley lui revinrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'épouses pas dans ce cas ? demanda innocemment Drago.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je la considère comme une sœur, rien de plus.

Le blond retint un sourire amusé. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses entre Harry et lui. Il changea de sujet.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Weasley m'a agressé.

Harry se raidit. La colère revint en lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami soit si obtus.

- Oui, et je peux te jurer qu'il en a entendu parler. Lavande refuse de lui parler, et quand Ginny a fini de t'examiner, elle est allée lui dire deux mots, et a été à deux doigts de lui lancer un de ses Chauve-furie dont elle a le secret. A ce moment, Molly et Arthur sont arrivés, mis au courant par Lavande, et je peux te dire qu'il s'est fait passer un savon par ses parents. Depuis, il ne desserre pas les dents, et quiconque a le malheur de s'approcher reçoit un regard meurtrier. Ginny est partie en claquant la porte, et Lavande est rentrée chez elle. Et bien sûr, Ron hurle à l'injustice parce qu'on prend ta défense, et que je suis aux petits soins pour toi.

Harry se tut brusquement, réalisant ses paroles, et rougit. Drago sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

- Tu es aux petits soins pour moi. Quel honneur ! Potter le Survivant s'occupe de moi !

- Tu es chez moi ici, je suis responsable du bien-être de mes invités ! protesta Harry.

- Le bien-être de tes invités ? Dans ce cas, tu n'avais qu'à empêcher la belette de m'attaquer !

- Je n'ai pas prévu l'attaque ! Tout le monde a été surpris ! Mais je m'occupe de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et il eut envie de se donner des gifles ! D'où sortait-il ces phrases ambiguës ? Et le pire, c'est que Drago en était parfaitement conscient, vu le sourire moqueur qu'il lui adressait ! Harry changea de sujet.

- Si tu vas mieux demain, et si tu es libre, que dirais-tu d'aller chercher une maison pour Hermione et Snape ? Je voulais y aller cet après-midi, mais mon planning a été quelque peu chamboulé.

- Je serai ravi de venir avec toi. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour trouver une maison adaptée pour une infirme aveugle. Mais je pense que Severus fera les aménagements nécessaires pour la cécité d'Hermione. Il faudra juste que la maison soit accessible aux fauteuils roulants.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas simple à Londres.

………

Après une semaine de recherches, Harry et Drago tombèrent enfin sur la maison idéale. Elle était un peu en dehors de la ville, mais parfaitement accessible, et surtout, le précédent locataire était lui aussi handicapé, donc la maison était déjà équipée. Harry se résolut à demander à Ginny de venir l'aider à aménager la maison, et de faire un peu le ménage, et celle-ci ne manqua pas de s'étonner devant les différents aménagements faits pour une personne infirme. Avec l'autorisation d'Hermione, il la mit au courant, et Ginny, mortifiée, insista pour voir sa meilleure amie. Drago refusa net, et Harry tenta de plaider la cause de sa presque-sœur. Finalement, Hermione trancha.

- De toute manière, je viens sur Londres la semaine prochaine. Severus est d'accord, et j'ai hâte de voir la maison que vous m'avez trouvée. Si Ginny tient tant à me voir… Harry, tu peux l'emmener ici demain si tu es libre. Vous m'avez tous tant manqué, et surtout ma meilleure amie et ses conseils éclairés. Drago sait que j'aurai eu besoin d'une oreille féminine quand j'avais des doutes sur Severus et ses sentiments… Et puis, il faudra bien que je les affronte tous un jour ou l'autre. Alors autant commencer en douceur avec ceux qui me tiennent le plus à cœur.

- Ok, je l'emmènerai demain, promit Harry.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'avaient parlé de la réaction de Ron à Hermione, de peur qu'elle n'en souffre inutilement… et surtout d'éviter que Snape ne se décide à venger sa bien-aimée.

- Que me cachez-vous tous les deux ? demanda doucement la sorcière.

- C'est juste que… commença Harry, hésitant.

- Weasley, coupa froidement Drago.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira Hermione.

- Nous avons eu un grave désaccord sur toi, et bien sûr, il ne supporte toujours pas Drago. Quand il a compris en plus que nous étions en contact avec toi, il est devenu furieux et a blessé Drago. Ça fait une semaine que Ginny et Lavande ne lui adressent plus la parole, Molly et Arthur sont furieux…

- La joie quoi, conclut Drago.

Hermione s'attrista.

- Que lui arrive-t-il pour être aussi amer envers vous ?

- Ce n'est pas nous, c'est contre toi surtout. Il prend très mal le fait que tu te sois cachée pendant cinq ans, faisant de l'espionnage si on peut dire, sans que l'on ne sache rien. Il est certain que tu vas très bien, et que tu te cachais par lâcheté.

- Me connaît-il si mal que ça ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

- Il a changé.

- Ne le défends pas Potter !

- Je ne le défends pas, j'essaie de trouver une explication.

- Ne te tourmente pas sur ça, Harry, apaisa Hermione. Je l'affronterai moi-même s'il faut.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as toujours eu du contrôle sur lui. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à lui faire entendre raison.

- J'en suis persuadée.

………

Ginny et Hermione fondirent en larmes quand elles se revirent le lendemain, s'attirant les commentaires sarcastiques, mais sans méchanceté, de Drago. Harry aussi était ému, et il affichait un sourire heureux en voyant ses deux « sœurs » enlacées. Puis, le blond l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce, pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes à leurs retrouvailles.

Ginny posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, la contemplant avec tristesse.

- Comme tu as changé. Ma pauvre Mione, comme tu as dû souffrir, toute seule…

- Je n'étais pas seule, Gin. Harry ne t'a pas tout raconté. C'est vrai que ce fut dur, mais j'avais Drago…

- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione, nous nous posons tellement de questions. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces cinq ans ? Qui t'a sauvée ? Comment obtenais-tu toutes ces informations ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions Ginny.

Hermione y répondit avec patience, Ginny l'écoutant sans l'interrompre, mais poussant parfois des exclamations étouffées. Le silence stupéfait qui suivit l'annonce de son mariage avec Severus fit rire la jeune femme.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas comme il semble être !

- Oui, mais quand même… Severus Snape…

- Je l'aime, il m'aime… et nous allons avoir un enfant…

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et enlaça son amie.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Même si c'est avec Snape, tu es de toute évidence heureuse…

On frappa à la porte de la pièce, et Harry passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- J'ai entendu Ginny crier. Tout va bien ?

- Entre Harry, toi aussi Drago, invita Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en voyant le sourire radieux de Ginny, et celui, amusé d'Hermione.

- Je suis enceinte.

Le silence tomba.

- Pour la délicatesse, tu repasseras, grommela Drago.

Harry se leva et enlaça la jeune femme.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Mione. Espérons juste que le petit n'aura pas le nez de Snape… Bref, pour son propre bien, il a intérêt à te ressembler.

Hermione rit, puis son sourire s'agrandit.

- Harry… Sev est derrière toi, dit-elle malicieusement, alors que Harry pâlissait.

- Potter ! tonna Severus, qui était entré silencieusement. A la prochaine insolence de votre part, je…

- Severus, intervint fermement Hermione. Ne menace pas Harry.

Le Sorcier se renfrogna et parcourut le petit groupe du regard.

- Weasley avait-elle besoin de venir ?

- J'étais trop impatiente de revoir Hermione, Professeur.

- Et j'étais d'accord, rappela la concernée.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-surpris, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Le Professeur fusilla les deux ex-Gryffondor du regard.

- Je vais bien Severus. Ce n'est pas comme si mes journées étaient très fatigantes !

Severus s'avoua vaincu, en entendant une note d'amertume derrière les paroles de son épouse.

- Je vous laisse discuter entre vous.

- Il ne changera jamais, constata Drago. Potter, tu l'as échappé belle.

- Il ne m'aurait rien fait, assura le brun. Hermione veille au grain.

- N'y compte pas trop quand même. Je n'aime pas m'opposer à Severus, alors évite de le provoquer, ainsi, tu m'épargneras de faire un choix entre mon meilleur ami, et mon époux. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu en sortiras gagnant.

Harry se renfrogna.

- J'essaierai d'être plus… poli, promis.

- Merci.

………

Pour l'installation d'Hermione dans sa nouvelle maison, seuls Harry, Drago, Ginny et Severus étaient présents. Severus avait fermement refusé la présence d'autres personnes, celles qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'infirmité de son épouse, et Ginny l'avait approuvé sur ce point. Ce serait à Hermione de décider quand elle serait prête pour revoir tous ses amis. Elle se décida le lendemain, arguant qu'il faudrait bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre.

Mais, installée confortablement dans un canapé, le fauteuil roulant à côté d'elle, et Severus qui avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule, derrière elle, elle tremblait malgré tout comme une feuille.

- Calme-toi, murmura Harry. Il n'y aura que des personnes que tu connais.

- Je crains leurs regards pleins de pitié et de compassion… je les sentirais forcément, même si je ne peux plus voir.

- Hermione, tu sais que les Weasley ne sont pas comme ça, ni Lavande, ni Luna.

- Bien des choses changent en cinq ans.

- Ils arrivent, annonça laconiquement Drago en entrant dans la pièce.

La main d'Hermione se crispa nerveusement sur sa robe, mais Harry s'assit près d'elle et la lui prit délicatement. Ginny, déjà présente, alla accueillir sa famille. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il fallait que tout se passe bien. Hermione était si fragile émotionnellement…

Ginny dut subir un interrogatoire de sa mère, et un regard surpris de ses frères. Lavande et Luna savaient déjà que Ginny avait été mise au courant, mais elles ignoraient de quoi souffrait Hermione. Quand le petit groupe pénétra dans le salon, le silence se fit. Molly ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser l'environnement de la pièce, elle se précipita vers la jeune femme, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, nous étions tellement inquiets. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? Où étais-tu ? Tu as maigri, il faut que tu manges plus. Je te ferai quelques plats dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais nous quitter ainsi.

- Mme Weasley… murmura Hermione, étouffée par l'étreinte maternelle de la femme qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère.

Molly s'écarta, et examina sa deuxième fille. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle comprit enfin.

- Oh, comme tu as dû souffrir. Il est hors de question que tu vives seule dans cette maison. Ginny et Harry…

- Mme Weasley…

- Non Hermione. Tu vas m'écouter. Tu es restée absente très longtemps. A présent, nous allons prendre soin de toi. Et même si je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces cinq ans, je vais commencer par…

- Molly, intervint Harry. Laissez Hermione parler. Et puis, elle ne vit pas seule.

- Comment ça, elle ne vit pas seule ?

Molly consentit enfin à regarder autour d'elle, et réalisa ce que le reste de sa famille avait compris. Sa fille de cœur était paralysée, en plus d'être aveugle… et par Merlin, que faisait Severus ici ? Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione sur le canapé.

- Très bien. Je crois que les explications s'imposent avant toute chose.

Hermione réitéra son récit, sans rien dire de son mariage avec Severus, mentionnant juste le fait qu'il l'avait soignée, et pris soin d'elle.

- Et c'est grâce à Severus et Drago que j'ai eu les renseignements sur les Mangemorts. Je savais que l'Ordre mettait leur parole en doute, alors j'ai décidé de vous aider de loin.

- Donc, tu vis avec Snape et Malefoy ? résuma Ron.

- Oui Ron, si c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné signe de vie avant ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous affronter… pas dans mon état. Et si Drago ne m'avait pas convaincue, Harry en serait encore à me chercher. C'était trop dur de vous revoir tous… mais sans vous voir réellement.

- Quelle bonne excuse ! Tu vis dans un nid de serpents sans peine !

- Weasley ! gronda Severus.

- Ron ! s'écrièrent Molly et Lavande, scandalisées.

- Severus, apaisa Hermione. Si c'est ce que tu penses, Ron, tu n'as rien à faire ici, chez moi.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire si Harry et Ginny ne t'avaient pas aidée à trouver cette maison !

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, murmura Drago, de plus en plus agacé.

- La ferme Malefoy !

- Ça suffit Ron !

La voix de Harry avait claqué, sèche et impérieuse.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que Mione a vécu. Sans Snape et Drago, elle serait sans doute morte, ou plus gravement malade qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. Et elle est mieux ici, à vivre avec eux qu'à Square Grimmaud, loin de toute agitation ! Libre à toi de ne pas en tenir compte, mais je sais qu'elle sera parfaitement heureuse ici, avec sa famille !

- Sa famille ? Quelle famille ? Deux Serpentard ?

- Parfaitement, intervint calmement Hermione. Severus, mon mari, Drago, mon frère, et mon futur enfant.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Choqué, Ron quitta la maison avec fracas. Ses frères ne surent comment réagir, et Molly, Lavande et Luna eurent un cri de joie.

- Félicitations Hermione ! souhaita Luna.

Mais Molly et Lavande réalisèrent soudain qui était le père.

- Severus est ton mari ? Le père de l'enfant ? demanda Lavande.

- Oui, Lavande. Est-ce que cela te pose problème ?

- Euh… Je suppose que non… Enfin, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour me faire à l'idée que tu es mariée à… au Professeur Snape.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Brown.

- Pardonnez-moi Professeur, mais à mes yeux, vous l'êtes toujours.

Hermione rit.

- Voyons Severus, rappelle-toi le temps que j'ai mis à t'appeler par ton prénom.

- Je sais, se renfrogna le Sorcier.

Et pour cause, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient, elle l'avait toujours appelée Professeur, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il l'avait même menacée de ne plus la toucher, en vain.

Ils retrouvèrent peu à peu leur bonne humeur, et une fois que les frères Weasley se furent remis du choc, ils enchaînèrent les blagues et commencèrent même à sympathiser avec l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Molly fit promettre à Hermione de mieux s'occuper d'elle-même, et elle se proposa de passer une fois par semaine. Ce que Severus refusa net. Il savait s'occuper d'Hermione, merci bien.

Après le départ de la famille, ne restèrent plus que Harry et Drago.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ? tenta Harry.

Drago et Severus le foudroyèrent du regard. Seuls eux deux savaient qu'Hermione avait été très éprouvée par la dispute avec Ron Weasley. D'ailleurs, le sourire de celle-ci s'était évanoui, et elle avait des larmes plein les yeux. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller lui parler et…

- Ne te fatigue pas Harry. Il ne veut pas comprendre, c'est flagrant. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire des efforts, alors que j'ai déjà pris sur moi pour tous vous revoir. J'ai fait le premier pas, à lui de faire le deuxième. Et ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Oublie ça.

- Comme tu voudras, se résigna Harry.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Severus. Hermione est fatiguée.

Harry et Drago obtempérèrent et quittèrent la maison.

Severus s'agenouilla devant sa femme.

- Tu vas bien ?

- A ton avis ?

- Détends-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Je ne suis pas tendue, juste un peu déçue par l'attitude de Ron. Si nous avions encore été à Poudlard, je ne te dis même pas ce qu'il aurait pris. En troisième année, quand Drago a dépassé les bornes et que je l'ai giflé, Harry m'a comparée à Mme Weasley, et il faut dire que j'étais assez redoutable, à envoyer Trelawney au diable, à gifler Drago…

- Tu as toujours ton tempérament, mais tu t'es apaisée et assagie avec le temps. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ne change pas. Ce crétin de Weasley ne te mérite pas. Le reste des Weasley, moi, Drago et Potter, ça devrait te suffire.

Hermione rit.

- Oui, vous me suffisez. Et tant que je t'ai toi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Tu as raison, Ron ne mérite pas tous les efforts que je fais !

………

Drago et Harry sortirent de la maison et Drago s'apprêta à dire bonsoir à Harry, et rentrer en France. Hermione avait décidé de lui laisser la maison là-bas, en attendant qu'il puisse récupérer le manoir. Mais Harry le retint.

- Euh… Drago… Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque part avant que tu partes ?

Surpris mais ravi, sans le montrer bien évidemment, Drago acquiesça, non sans le taquiner un peu.

- Que me vaut cette invitation, Potter ?

Harry rougit.

- C'est juste que… enfin, depuis que j'ai retrouvé Hermione, on s'entend plutôt bien… et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez moi. Il n'est pas facile pour moi de me retrouver face à Ginny, et je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter Ron en ce moment.

Drago eut une moue de mépris.

- Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui, là, je n'en ai plus du tout. Même si le reste des Weasley a remonté un peu la moyenne.

- C'est une famille extraordinaire, malgré ce que tu peux en penser. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Ron…

- Je suppose que sa mère et sa sœur vont se charger de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais cessons de parler de la belette. Je connais un excellent restaurant français près de chez moi… enfin là où nous habitions avec Hermione et Severus. Ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir, je n'ai aucune connaissance de la cuisine française !

Ils transplanèrent tous deux.

La soirée fut merveilleuse aux yeux de Harry. Ils avaient discuté simplement avec Drago, beaucoup ri, et évoqué leurs années à Poudlard, tout en riant de leurs bêtises d'adolescents. Ensuite, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison en continuant tranquillement leur discussion.

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore rester ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me plais bien en France.

- Ecoute… hésita Harry. Je sais que le Ministère t'a confisqué tes biens, et que tu cherches à récupérer ton Manoir et ton argent… mais…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis à l'école d'Aurors, j'ai pu me renseigner un peu, répondit le brun, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Suite la révélation d'Hermione, il avait mené sa petite enquête pour voir s'il pouvait aider Malefoy.

- Ton dossier est à l'étude, mais comme tu portes le nom de Malefoy, ils ne sont pas pressés de te restituer tes biens.

- Ils sont toujours aussi corrompus au Ministère à ce que je vois, grinça Drago.

- Est-ce que tu le prendrais mal si je jouais un peu de mon influence pour faire avancer les choses ?

Drago contempla Harry, surpris. Depuis qu'il avait pris le temps de le connaître, il avait compris que le Sauveur détestait sa célébrité, et encore plus en jouer pour obtenir des passe-droits.

- Et… pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? Tu détestes agir ainsi.

- C'est vrai, mais… là, ce serait pour une bonne raison. Tu pourrais revenir en Angleterre, retrouver tes racines et blanchir ton nom. Tu ne serais plus obligé de travailler comme vendeur…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Drago s'était figé, les yeux assombris.

- Comment sais-tu ça, Potter ?

- Euh…

- C'est Hermione c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais ne t'en prends pas à elle ! Je l'ai obligée à tout me dire… A vrai dire, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, et… Enfin… Euh…

Il bafouillait lamentablement, et avait envie de se donner des gifles pour être aussi maladroit. Drago s'était apaisé devant la gêne de Harry, même s'il détestait le fait de se sentir si vulnérable et amoindri.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? répéta-t-il. Et pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

- C'est juste que… tu es mon ami maintenant. Je ferai de même pour n'importe qui.

- N'importe qui ?

Harry soupira, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ecoute, pour moi, tu es devenu un grand ami et même plus. Et je n'aime pas que mes amis se trouvent dans une situation difficile. Toi en particulier. Drago… Hermione m'a fait réaliser une chose très importante à mes yeux te concernant. Nos affrontements à Poudlard, mon… obsession à ton égard, cachaient en réalité des… sentiments pour toi. Pas de la colère, ni de la haine…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer. Drago resta impassible, un sourcil en l'air, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Mais en lui, son cœur battait à se rompre, cependant, il n'aiderait pas Harry. Que celui-ci se débrouille tout seul.

- Vas-tu réellement partir aux Etats-Unis ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet, et en désespérant Drago.

- Rien ne me retient ici. Hermione a Severus pour s'occuper d'elle, et puis, je reste en contact avec eux. Je ne suis pas prêt de récupérer mes biens, autant aller faire fortune ailleurs, là où mon nom ne sera pas connu.

- Mais… mais… Tu ne peux pas !

- Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… parce que…

- Crache le morceau, Potter ! s'impatienta Drago. Pourquoi resterais-je ici, où je suis considéré comme un meurtrier et un ex-Mangemort ? Rien que la réaction de Weasley traduit la pensée de chaque Sorcier de ce pays !

- Je t'aime, Drago ! avoua brutalement Harry.

Le silence tomba, et Drago se retint de lâcher un soupir soulagé. Enfin ! Mais il voulait s'amuser encore un peu. Il croisa les bras, l'air glacial.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Harry rougit furieusement, ne sachant que dire pour justifier son éclat. Mais il ne fallait pas que Drago parte. Alors autant tout avouer d'un coup.

- J'ai réalisé que tu avais une place très importante dans ma vie. Inconsciemment, je t'ai toujours cherché du regard quand j'entrais dans une pièce où je savais que je te trouverais à Poudlard. Tu m'es indispensable et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux lèvres douces et chaudes scellèrent sa bouche en un baiser impérieux. Le temps de réaliser cet acte, Harry répondit enfin à la sollicitation de la langue exigente de son… son quoi en fait ? Drago n'était plus son ennemi, mais pas son ami non plus. Son amant ? Cela semblait un peu prématuré…

Drago cessa peu à peu de l'embrasser, avant de s'écarter et d'appuyer son front contre celui de Harry, gardant les yeux fermés, haletant.

- Bon sang, souffla le blond, je n'y croyais plus.

- Euh… fut tout ce que trouva Harry à répondre.

- Quelle éloquence ! se moqua Drago dans un rire. Cela fait un moment que je t'aime, Potter, espèce d'imbécile inconscient. Voyant que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, je comptais partir t'oublier aux Etats-Unis. Mais Hermione a su me convaincre de rester ici, et elle a même avoué que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, mais qu'il te fallait un petit moment pour t'en rendre compte.

Harry était plus que soulagé. Il s'était jeté à l'eau en avouant à Drago qu'il l'aimait, sans s'imaginer que son amour était partagé. Et tout était pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes. Hermione méritait la médaille d'or des entremetteuses.

- J'adore Hermione, je l'embrasserais si je pouvais.

- Et moi, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec elle. Mais avant ça…

Sans que Harry s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison, et Drago l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Harry ne songea pas une seconde à protester, il en avait trop envie, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps…

………

- Granger !

Hermione sourit en entendant Drago prononcer son nom de jeune fille si péremptoirement. Elle guida son fauteuil dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison, où elle put percevoir les auras de Drago et Harry… Et ils se tenaient par la main.

- Oui, Dray ? s'enquit-elle malicieusement. Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Mione.

- Toi ! Qu'es-tu allée raconter à Potter sur mon emploi ?

- Ben quoi ? Il fallait pas ? Pourtant, d'après ce que je peux percevoir, vous vous tenez par la main. Alors où est le problème ?

Drago pesta contre sa faculté de voir les auras.

- Tu peux pas être aveugle comme tout le monde aussi ? Franchement, percevoir les auras ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Harry pressa la main du blond.

- Tu n'as pas à être blessant, Dray, murmura-t-il.

- Mais je ne suis pas blessée, Harry, rit Hermione, ni vexée. J'apprécie même sa franchise. Dray, si je n'avais rien dit, vous en seriez encore à vous tourner autour à ce jour. Donc remercie-moi au lieu de faire preuve de mauvaise foi !

- Mauvaise foi, moi ? Tu veux rire ?

- Absolument pas !

Ils rirent en chœur. Hermione leur prépara un thé, et ils s'installèrent confortablement. Ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs thés, attendant qu'il refroidisse un peu quand on sonna à la porte. Hermione esquissa un geste pour aller ouvrir, mais Drago se leva.

- Reste, je vais y aller.

- Merci Dray.

Drago se retrouva face à Ron Weasley, qui se rembrunit dès qu'il vit son ennemi. Le blond haussa un sourcil et toisa le roux.

- Weasley, que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

Harry et Hermione, du salon, entendant ça, s'empressèrent de venir, Harry poussant le fauteuil d'Hermione.

Ron et Drago se fusillaient du regard.

- Ron, Drago ! appela Hermione.

- Je voulais te parler seul à seule Hermione, déclara le roux, mais je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

- Ne dis pas ça, Ron, s'adoucit-elle. Tu seras toujours bien accueilli chez moi, mais… Enfin, les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées la dernière fois. Entre.

- Mais… commença Drago.

- La ferme, Dray. Toi et Harry, laissez-nous.

- Mais… voulut couper Harry.

- Allez-vous arrêter de vouloir me surprotéger vous deux ? J'en ai déjà assez de Severus qui me traite comme une handicapée… euh… une poupée fragile, vous n'allez pas en rajouter !

Un instant interloqués, Harry et Drago finirent par rire devant son lapsus, et s'inclinèrent devant elle. Mais Drago jeta un regard menaçant à Ron.

- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je t'étripe avant de laisser tes restes à Severus pour qu'il t'achève. Compris ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur La Fouine, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

- Quand il s'agit d'Hermione, je te conseille de me prendre au sérieux.

- Dray !

- C'est bon, Mione, je m'en vais !

- Harry, emmène-le, ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

- A tes ordres, Miss !

Harry entraîna Drago par la main sous les vigoureuses protestations de celui-ci.

Hermione tourna ses yeux aveugles vers Ron qui se dandina, gêné.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Viens t'installer. Tu veux du thé ? Il vient d'être fait.

- Je… Volontiers.

- Assieds-toi. Et détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis toujours la même qu'avant.

- Non, tu n'es plus la même. Tu as mûri, tu t'es épanouie, malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé, et sans moi à tes côtés.

Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, et son amertume cachait surtout une grande culpabilité pour lui-même.

- Oh Ron, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout a été si confus la nuit de l'attaque. Ma vie, nos vies ont pris un tournant ce soir-là, un tournant que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré être à vos côtés, à Harry et toi, mais le destin… ou plutôt les Mangemorts ont fait qu'il en a été autrement.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Mione. Te voir ainsi, et te jeter toutes des horreurs au visage… Je t'aimais tu sais, vraiment.

- Je sais Ron, je sais. Mais j'aurais été incapable de te rendre ton amour. Je t'aime tendrement, mais pas comme tu le souhaites. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, cependant, comme un grand frère adoré protecteur, du temps de Poudlard.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu cette place en agissant comme je l'ai fait. Même si je ne mérite que ton mépris.

- Ce qui m'a surtout blessée, c'est que je ne comprenais pas ton attitude. C'est fait maintenant, et je suis soulagée que tout soit clair entre nous.

Ron, hésitant, s'approcha et enlaça son amie, maladroitement, gêné par le fauteuil. Hermione, attendrie, et surtout soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son deuxième meilleur ami lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, mon grand frère adoré.

………

Quand Severus rentra ce soir-là, il trouva son épouse discutant à bâtons rompus avec Weasley, une théière et des tasses de thé vides, ainsi que deux assiettes de biscuits où il ne restaient que des miettes.

Il haussa un sourcil devant la scène où une explication n'aurait pas été superflue. Bien que son entrée ait été silencieuse, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, son ouïe fine l'ayant avertie. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Severus !

Il s'avança, sans sourire et déposa une chaste baiser sur le front de sa femme, puis toisa Weasley qui s'était tu à son arrivée.

- Que faites-vous ici, Weasley ?

- Severus ! gronda gentiment Hermione. Nous nous sommes expliqués, et nous rattrapons le temps à présent.

- Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment fait de mal déjà.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Hermione, Professeur Rogue, protesta Ron. Pas consciemment en tout cas.

- Oui, c'est cela. En attendant…

Hermione coupa Severus en prenant la parole.

- Ron, il se fait tard, je crois que tu dois parler à Ginny et Lavande, et éventuellement Molly.

- Oui, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée, Mione, dit-il en lui effleurant la joue des lèvres.

- Au revoir. N'hésite pas à revenir. Je parlerais à Harry et Dray.

Ron hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot de plus. Severus se tourna vers sa femme, un peu agacé.

- N'as-tu pas assez souffert de…

- Je lui ai pardonné, Severus. Il n'a pas agi ainsi volontairement. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas été là pour moi quand il le fallait, et a très mal pris que ce soit toi et Drago qui m'ayez aidée. Mais il s'est sincèrement inquiété pour moi, tellement qu'il en avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit. Et crois-moi, il existe peu de choses au monde qui peuvent couper l'appétit de Ronald Weasley.

Severus grimaça un sourire, mais il se promit en lui-même qu'au moindre faux pas, Weasley mourrait de ses propres mains et avec beaucoup de souffrance en prime.

………

Drago et Harry déambulaient sans but dans les rues de Londres. Tous deux se demandaient si Hermione allait bien, si Ron n'avait pas fait de bêtise.

- Elle va bien, affirma finalement Harry.

- Oui, je pense que je l'aurais senti s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, renchérit Dray.

Ils cherchaient à se convaincre tous les deux de ne pas rentrer chez Hermione en courant pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais s'ils le faisaient et qu'ils interrompaient Hermione… il leur faudrait subir ses foudres. Et là… ils étaient morts. Dray soupira et se résigna.

- Bon, on n'a pas le choix. Je rentre en France, tu viens ? On ira la voir demain.

- Ok.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon quand ils arrivèrent dans le pays qui avait accueilli Hermione, Drago et Severus pendant la guerre. Harry ressentait la sérénité du lieu et comprenait qu'Hermione avait eu toutes les chances de son côté pour se rétablir. A présent, de nouveau parmi eux, avec ses amis, elle pourrait véritablement s'épanouir et continuer sa vie professionnelle et familiale. Il était heureux pour elle.

- Dray…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Comment envisages-tu ton avenir ?

- Je veux récupérer mes biens, et ensuite refaire mon retour dans la société sorcière anglaise. Le Ministère va comprendre sa souffrance, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire destituer le ministre incompétent que nous avons.

- Alors mon soutien te sera nécessaire.

Drago le regarda, surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, le soutien du Survivant, le Vainqueur, expliqua Harry sans se démonter.

- Toi, Harry Potter, qui a toujours détesté les médias, tu te mettrais en pleine lumière volontairement ?

- Oui. Pour toi. Parce que je veux la même chose que toi : virer ce fichu ministre, et instaurer un nouveau gouvernement. On m'écoutera.

- Donc, pas que pour moi, en somme. Pour la société sorcière.

- Si pour toi, parce que ça aurait été pour n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais refusé. Or, il se trouve que je suis fou de toi, et que je ferai n'importe quoi. Donc, à nous deux, nous changerons la société. Et tu seras notre nouveau Ministre. J'en fais le serment.

- J'ai dit que j'allais destituer Fudge, pas que j'allais me présenter.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Avoue que tu en avais l'ambition. Tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Tu me connais bien en fin de compte.

- Mieux que tu ne le crois. Je t'observe depuis des années, Drago. Et ça allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple obsession.

Harry avait murmuré ces derniers mots, en fixant le blond d'un regard incendiaire. Drago déglutit, mais un sourire ravageur vint orner ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il en retour.

Harry s'approcha de son amant et commença à déboutonner sa chemise…

………

Le soleil se levait sur la France et l'Angleterre. A un millier de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, deux couples se réveillaient quasi-simultanément. Hermione regarda son mari, qui émergeait lentement des limbes du sommeil, les yeux encore fermés. Elle sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur son ventre. Quelques instants après, elle sentit celle de Severus la rejoindre pour caresser son ventre encore plat. Elle se blottit dans ses bras avec un soupir de bien-être. L'avenir s'annonçait bien pour elle, et elle espérait que ce serait la même chose pour ses amis.

Drago se réveilla en même temps que Harry. Ses yeux plongèrent droit dans un océan d'émeraude encore embrumé. Aujourd'hui, Harry et lui allaient au Ministère afin de faire bouger les choses. Il y croyait, ça allait fonctionner. Ils étaient appuyés par tous les membres de l'Ordre, et surtout il était un Malefoy. Et par définition, un Malefoy ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Les choses allaient enfin changer en bien, et pour leur couple, c'était un nouveau départ.

* * *

Fin

A bientôt pour la suite d'Une vie Moldue.


End file.
